Talk:Distant Voices (episode)
Jem'Hadar? See: Talk:Unnamed Kressari Extension courses This episode contains a reference to Julian having taken extension courses in engineering at Starfleet Medical School, a fact that has been previously referenced. I'd post it, but I can't remember which episode it was. It may have been , but I am not certain. 02:16, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Quark and Garak In the current background info, it says that "Though it's never explicitly stated what aspects of Bashir Quark and Garak represent, it's most likely that Quark represents Bashir's sense of risk-taking and Garak his craftiness, intelligence or sarcasm (provided he represented something before Altovar took his form)." This seems to me extremely unlikely as e.g. the Quark Bashir meets is anything but risk-taking. If there is any evidence to back this up, fine, but if not I think it best if it were deleted. :I agree that seems like speculation if anything and perhaps it should just read something like, "It is unclear what part of Bashir's psyche Quark and Garak represent."--Jlandeen 18:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Totally, dudes. Except that "if we don't know, then leave it blank". So the whole thing has been removed because it's not enough to just remove the speculation, for the reason stated. --TribbleFurSuit 19:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok, :) I'm always too nervous to remove stuff. If anything I just change the wording hahah. I leave the "bold stuff" for you good guys.--Jlandeen 12:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) tennis balls falling on Bashir the tennis balls raining on Bashir's head seems to play homage to the seen in Trouble With Tribbles where Kirk has tribbles raining on his head. :Any such assertion is speculation and cannot be in the article unless you have evidence that such a similarity was deliberate.--31dot 11:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday To my knowledge this is the first and only time we hear Happy Birthday sung in any episode of any of the Star Trek series. Shouldn't there be a note about it in the background information? From what I've read it's very expensive to use that particular song, and that's why they normally sing For he's a jolly good fellow when celebrating a birthday (Ds9:"The Assignment",TNG:"Parallels",VOY:"Before and After". Just a thought --Datamancer 21:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Removed uncited note about syndication As per this conversation, I have removed the following uncited background note: :For reasons unknown, this is one of two episodes that was removed from Deep Space Nine's syndication catalog after the series was finished (the other being ), and could only be found on DVD releases. This came to an end in 2011 when the show was added to Netflix's library, restoring the complete series with no omissions. It can always be re-added at a later date should a source be found. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:31, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Plothole Bashir's secret There is a plothole regarding Bashir's secret that he is augmented. Sure, when this episode was written, it wasn't established so far. But considering what was later established we could wonder how Bashir was capable to hide this fact from Altovar while he was in a coma. --Exodianecross (talk) 02:16, July 30, 2018 (UTC)